


Wedding plans

by LadyChef



Series: James and David [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Love, M/M, breaking beds, fluff....some mild angst.. jesus Im losing my angst edge.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James just wants to enjoy his partner.. Q just wants to talk wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding plans

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet.

James stood in front of their stove cooking a piece of ham steak. It has been three days since he proposed marriage to Q. As he flipped the meat he could hear him tapping away on his laptop searching wedding websites. 

It was all he talked about and James was starting to get annoyed. Even last eve he had tried to be romantic and all Q wanted to do was talk on the mobile to Eve about getting a venue and what he should wear. Looking down he realized he was about to burn the meat, quickly he took a fork and removed it. Taking a deep breath he broke a few eggs into the pan and added a little cream.

“James...I think I have found our attire for the wedding.” He cringed and went back to stirring the eggs. Taking a deep breath when he heard footsteps on the hardwood, when he knew Q was close he plastered on a smile. 

“Good morning Love.” He leaned in to kiss the cheek that Q had offered up to him.  
“Good morning James...look I have the page up right here. Tell me what you think.” Q said as James took the eggs off the heat. He turned and did his best to hide his reaction to seeing grey morning suits with hats. He raised a golden brow then looked at Q. 

“No.” James said it in a firm and bit loud voice and was about to explain why until he saw the pout on Q's face. He fixed their plates and headed to the table. Q followed with the laptop and sat down when James did.

“James...I think you would look amazing in this and with the venue Eve and I have found, well...this would be appropriate...” James slammed down the laptop shocking Q.  
“David...since I proposed to you and you accepted...thank you for that I love you...You have spoke about nothing else. You are obsessing over this wedding. I just got back, can we not just enjoy each other and let this go for now. It isn't till June anyway right?” James noticed that Q had gone quiet, he let out a sigh and got up from the table, his appetite now gone. He began cleaning up the mess he made. 

Q sat there going over what he said and realized he had been obsessing over the event and it was still only January. He got up and went to James and slid his arms around his torso, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
“I'm sorry...I got overly excited by the ceremony when I should have been enjoying you. I honestly never expected to ever get married...let alone such a beautiful husband.” He said with a smile. James turned and picked Q up and set him on the counter and standing between his thighs. 

“I love you David...and I want you to have the ceremony of your dreams. But we need to slow down a bit, its becoming increasingly annoying discussing plans for a wedding you only got engaged three days ago. I'm missing the regular you...the snippy and snarky man Ifell in love with...I.” 

Q stopped him there. “I am not snippy...snarky yes but not snippy.” He pouted and caused James to smile. 

“There he is...now that is the man I fell in love with, this is the Q I deeply love...My snarky David.” James leaned in and began kissing his neck tenderly. Q closed his hazel eyes and relished the attention. 

“I'll forgo the plans for now, maybe give them over to Eve.” Q felt a tremble rush through him when James found that one place on his neck to nibble on. He slid his arms around his neck and began tugging his t shirt off. James only stopped, so he could move back and have his shirt removed, then proceeded to seduce his lover.  
James was pulled closer and felt Q's legs wrap around his body, he heard a moan escape his lips and new it was time. He lifted Q up and carried him to their bedroom. 

Q was digging half moons into James' shoulder as they headed down the short hallway.

“You always carry me...do I seem that helpless to you?” Q said with a smile on his pink lips. James raised a brow as they entered the bedroom. Slowly he set Q down to his feet. 

“Never helpless... you are too clever for helpless. I just enjoy carrying you is all, weird I know but its what I like. And before you ask...no I do not do it to make you seem feminine. I just enjoy holding you.” James had seen Q about to open his mouth, now it only held a smirk. 

“You know me too well James...now come here and love on me.” James growled and picked him up again and tossed him on the bed, laughing as he squealed out and bounced. He then lunged and jumped on it as well. 

That's is when the creak happened and the collapse of the bed. They both bounced as it collapsed, then looked at each other in shock then slowly, they began laughing out loud.

“Well love...tomorrow I think we are going out to look for a new bed.” James said as he laughed. He got up then offered his hand to Q, who stood up as well. They both tugged the mattresses off the broken frame. 

“I have an idea...Lets move this into the living room and build a fire.” Q nodded in agreement. They re-arranged the furniture then both tugged the mattresses into the room and laid them in front of the fireplace. Q went about fixing the bedding as James gathered up the broken frame, so it could be taken away tomorrow. He got on his mobile and made arrangements to have it picked up.  
When he walked back into the living area he found the fire lit and bed all made up. Q was walking back in from the kitchen with red wine and glasses wearing only his pants. 

“Now this I could get use to.” Q just rolled his eyes then softly laughed. He gave the bottle to James to open. When the wine was poured they both settled against the cushions and looked at the flames. 

“James.” Q said softly. He got a hum from James.  
“I promise no more morning suits...perhaps just suits from your tailor?” Taking a pull of his wine, then looks at Q. 

“Sounds fine...I've been trying to get you to him for ages.” Q chuckled and leaned his head on James' shoulder.  
Q put his glass up on a side table, then moved and straddled James' lap. James took one more long pull then set his glass aside as well before placing his hands on Q's hips. 

“David...I believe you and firelight, are quite arousing.” He slid his hands up and down Q's sides.  
Q placed his hands on his shoulders and leans in kissing him deeply, eliciting a growl from James, who grips him and rolls Q into the mattress and covers him. The kiss is wet and passionate; all lips, and tongues. Q wrapped his arms and legs around his torso, rubbing himself against his hard frame. 

James slowly nipped and kissed along his long neck, causing his lover to moan loudly. Sliding his fingers up into that crop of Blond hair, he whimpered and moaned with each new bite. 

“I love you James...cannot wait to be your husband!” When he heard Q whisper that, James leaned up and looked down into those hazel eyes, his own blue eyes showing emotion.  
Q placed his hands on his face then leaned up and kissed him softly.  
“I will always be yours James...till my last breath.” James let the tears fall, he gathered Q up to his body and lays down. They stayed like that for a while, just breathing and holding each other. Then softly James speaks. 

“David...I cannot wait to be your husband, your protector and lover for life. However long it lasts, just know...I am yours.” He heard Q softly sob, he smiled when he clung tighter to him.

James kissed Q passionately and with much reverence. Q slid his fingers under the waist band of James' pants and gripped his rounded ass, causing James to moan. Q pushed James to his back then stood up on the mattress and removed his pants. He slowly began to gyrate, causing James to smile wide. 

“Mmmm....sexy.” He said, causing Q to dance more for him. He bent and slowly moved his hands up his legs and his torso as he straightened up.  
There wasn't any music needed. He felt sexy just being near his man. 

James reached over to a bowl on the table and grabbed his wallet. Opening it he waves a fifty pound note at him. Q laughs loudly, and leans down taking it with his teeth then turns shaking his ass in front of him.

James reaches and slaps him on his round butt, causing Q to yelp but laugh as he moved back down to the mattress. James immediately grabs him and tucks him under his large torso.  
“You are so sexy David...” They begin loving on each other. The fire illuminating their bodies. Moans and sighs fill the room...secret words and love are shared between them. They fall asleep holding each other. 

When Q woke...he slowly moved out of James' arms and headed to the restroom. Once he was done he checked his mobile and saw several messages from Eve about the wedding. He checked to see if James was awake but he wasn't so he called up Eve. Sitting on the edge of the tub waiting for her to answer he thought about the wedding. 

“Q...I've been trying to reach you...I have some new ideas for the wedding. I found the perfect venue and those suits we spoke of. Well they have your size as well as James'...Now I think that if we went with a mid morning time...” Q stopped her.

“Eve...ease up on the plans for now...I've been bombarding James with them and its upset him. We just got engaged...he wants a little time for us before the plans start. Just secure the venue for June 20th. Then we will begin making more plans by March...alright?” He heard Eve huff, but she relented, telling him they would discuss when at work so that James wouldn't be overwhelmed.  
“I understand Q love...we will work it out. Ill call about the venue...I think Home House Gardens would be best.” Q agreed with her then said his goodbyes. Putting his mobile away he heads back to bed with James. 

Under the covers; he snuggled up with James again who grasps him with his muscled arms. James kissed him softly on the forehead then pulled him and Q further under the covers. 

Both of them naked; Q could feel when James was getting aroused but he seemed to hold back from starting anything and just held Q to his body. This isn't what he was use to, so he had to ask. 

“James...don't you want to; you know... have some fun?” Q felt him nuzzle his neck and nibble on his ear.  
“Mmmmm...no; I'm liking this right now...just being intimate and tender.” Q closed his eyes and smiled. Q moved in as close as he could and knew he had the right man in his life. All he wished for was that it would last a lifetime, Q decided to pray for that every night. 

He wanted a lifetime with James...his 007. 

end.


End file.
